


Koala

by Mionicov



Series: One shot collections RPDR [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: Jinkx loves it how clingy Sharon gets when she drinks, well... A little too much.





	Koala

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some space from my chaptered biadore fic and wrote soome more fluff!
> 
> Also, i'm using their drag names while they are in drag and their real names when they're not.

_The_ other queens were dropping out of the club one by one.

They had been doing the battle of the seasons tour and a group of queens decided to stay back at the club for an afterparty.

It had started with some celebratory shots and some karaoke at the machine, and had ended with Willam dancing butt-naked on one of the tables while Courtney and Alaska tried desperately to pull her down before all three of them got kicked out by the bouncer.

In other words a normal satureday night.

Jinkx helped Sharon into the cab she had called for her so she'd get home safely, however she refused to let go of her arm. She was clinging to her like a koala. 

After a good five minutes of trying to break free the taxi driver claimed in an annoyed tone that he was in a hurry so Jinkx just sighed and climbed into the cab and sat next to the older queen.

Jinkx had been looking forward to getting home, having a few cups of vodka and watching her favorite cartoons until midnight so she felt a bit annoyed to be stuck with this adult baby right now.

She huffed and glanced over to Sharon that still clinged on to dear life against her, holing her right arm in a firm grip. 

She was a pain in the ass. Sorta cute and she did make Jinkx heart go crazy whenever she got like this, but a pain in the ass non the less. 

She ordered the taxi driver to take them both to her apartment.

 

 

Twenty minutes later they stumbled into the apartment and got their shoes off. She begun by putting Sharon down in the sofa while she ran around searching for an extra blanket.

When she came back Sharon was sitting up and rubbed her eyes, smudging her eye makeup.

" _Mm, am I at your place, Jer?"_ he sounded newly awake and it made Jinkx feel some type of way.

" _Mmhm, i tried to go home with the cab but you wouldn't let go of me."_ Jinkx shrugged and handed the other queen a pilllow.

" _You can't really blame me though, right? Not when you look that drop-dead gorgeous."_ Sharon took a sip of the water Jinkx had gotten for her. 

Jinkx knew Sharon well. She had five stages of drunk:

  1. Loud Drunk. This is the part where she gets gradually louder and starts to do crazy things because they seem fun in te moment. Stuff she regrets the morning after.
  2. Clingy Drunk. This is the part you run if you don't wanna be stuck for the rest of the night. It was basically only Jinkx that was attacked though.
  3. Flirty Drunk. Prepare your ass for all kinds of pick-up lines, mostly sexual but harmless.
  4. Happy Drunk. This is where she is beaming with happiness over how you are her best friend and that you always take such good care about her.
  5. Sad Drunk. This is when she will be an emotional mess for an hour or so, until she has nothing more to cry about. Not nessecarily SAD sad but tears will be shedded, snot will be snotted and sholders to cry on will go sore.



 

Jinkx got Sharon some baby wipes to remove any exess makeup.

 She went to dedrag in the bathroom herself.

Once Jinkx was gone Jer stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He stretched his arms and took a deep breath.

He was not gonna let anything Aaron say get to his head, as per usual. 

He walked out into the livingroom and he didn't find Aron there. He stopped for a second to listen, and sure enough. He heard a tiny giggle coming from the kitchen... Then a sob. And another giggle. 

He walked in there to find Aaron sitting on the floor against a kitchen counter holding a framed picture of Sharon, Alaska, Adore and Jinix. He heard another sob and went to sit down next to him.

" _Look at us, we were so happy."_ He said with a soft smile with tears streaming down his soft cheeks. 

Jer just looked at him and placed an arm around his shoulders.

" _Are you sad now?_ " 

He just shook his head. A large smile creeping on his lips.

" _I'm so happy i could die, Jer!"_ He leaned his head to the kitchen counter with a loud sigh. 

Jer leaned his head onto Aarons shoulder and kissed it softly.

" _That makes me very happy, sweetie."_  

They sat there together for a while before Jerik helped Aaron up to get him to bed, however Aaron had other plans. 

" _No no no no! I wanna sleep in your room. Cmonnn you always let me sleep in your room."_  

Jer huffed and gave up, he was to tired to fight. He dropped Aaron down into his bed and turned to go and sleep in the sofa.

_"No!" Aaron grabbed Jer's hand firmly "I don't wanna sleep alone..."_

Jerrik nodded and laid next to the other man who snuggled closer and half forced Jer into a small spoon position.

" _Fine, as long as i don't wake up pregnant"_ He joked and chuckled for a while.

" _Good night Jinkxy.." Aaron kissed hus neck softly and pulled him closer._

_"Night my little Koala."_


End file.
